A Strong Heart Never Dies
by EdwardElf
Summary: Legolas finds and wounded young elf and his stubborn sister, he takes the child to be healed by Aragorn but something unexpected happens......R&R...CHAPTER 4 UP!!!!!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Characters are all Tolkiens, mine are Arturwen and Aidan, actually Arturwen is my friends….but for this story…..Mine! 

The young elf walked slowly through the woods of Gondor his eyes darting back and forth as if looking for something that wasn't there. His long blonde hair swayed in the wind and his bright crystal blue eyes shone with anxiety and a hint of fear. The elf, named Aidan kept looking behind and to the sides and held his bow tightly in his grasp. He paused while he strained his pointed ears to listen for any sound he could pick up. When he was confident no one was around him, Aidan sat on a large rock that was soaked in the suns bright light, he sat there for a moment down while gazing around at the beautiful trees around him. He took off his quiver, which was filled with arrows and placed it on the soft ground next to him, as he did with his bow. He, then, laid back on the warm rock, his body completely relaxed, not thinking or worrying about anything. He lied there for a moment looking at the trees and letting the sun soak his body in warmth. 

Just as he closed his crystal blue eyes he heard a small noise coming from the bush. In panic the elf quickly grabbed his bow and arrow and notched an arrow quicker than sight. "Who's there?" he commanded trying not to sound scared. He stayed positioned there for a moment not even breathing. When a small squirrel came scurrying out of the bush he sighed in relief and pointed his arrow down. A moment later a dagger came flying out of the bush quicker than sight, headed straight toward him. Aidan was so surprised by it that he didn't have the time to dodge it fully and it pierced the side of his stomach. He quickly went for the dagger and ripped it out. He gasped in pain and clutched his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood flowed in-between his fingers and down his side. He then again grabbed his bow and notched an arrow again, but he started felt very dizzy and faint and felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to stay balanced but the sick felling swept over his entire body. The elven arrow fell from it's position and hit the ground without making a sound. The whole forest was silent; you couldn't hear the chirping of the birds or the scurrying of a small rodent, just, silence. This is what made Aidan's wound even more unbearable, being alone. He couldn't take it any more the feeling overcame him and he fell to his knees and still felt the dizziness washing over his body like it was consuming him. He looked up trying to see his attacker, but his vision was blurred. 

He lay there for a moment, his entire body tense with fear and anxiety, he then tried to get up but fell back, this time lying on the cold ground, his arms going numb.. Aidan then again tried to get up and made it to his knees, panting horribly like he had been on a run that lasted a lifetime. Then he heard a faint ***rustle rustle*** coming from the bush again. His once bright blue eyes, now dulled, widened with fear. With the last bit of strength he got to his feet and started to run, he didn't care where he just ran. He stumbled over his own feet a bit but didn't stop. Aidan wasn't sure how far or fast he was going but he didn't stop to turn around, but the pain in his side grew larger and seamed to be trying to make him stop, to make him give up, but he wouldn't not yet. ***Thud*** Aidan feel backward on the cold hard ground, he moaned in pain and held he side. 

He looked up at the figure he had bumped into. Fear ran through Aidan's body. The figure held out their hand. Aidan backed up wincing at the pain that was growing in his side. "Aidan?" the figure asked with a kind sweet voice. "Ar-Arturwen!" Aidan looked up, to see his older sisters emerald green eyes staring back. He felt happy, forgetting his pain for a moment. "What are you doing here, sweetie?" Arturwen asked kindly her long blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Artu-" Aidan started but the pain was too much for his weakened body and he fell over. "Aidan!" Arturwen screamed and kneeled down over to him, resting his body in her arms. "I-I'm ok…" he stuttered but Arturwen silenced him by putting her slim finger over his soft lips. Arturwen looked around and listened carfully. "Come on…we have to get out of here, something is out there" Arturwen said to him having him weakly stand up, most of his weight on Arturwen's shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Aidan's side, and he winced in pain.

All of a sudden about twenty men surrounded them. Aidan backed away in fear but still leaning on his sister. "What? Who are you!?" Arturwen commanded. "I don't really think your in a position to be asking questions she-elf" A large man spat at her. She could fell Aidan shaking slightly behind her. As she held Aidan up she felt something sticky all over her hands. She turned her head for a moment to see red blood seeping out of a large gash on Aidan's side, but it was different, there was a purple liquid mixed within the blood also. "Elf!" the man yelled shaking Arturwen out of her trance. "You know…we don't normally like intruders, but…we could make an exception for you and your friend." He said slyly going over to Arturwen and pulling at her skirt. Arturwen glared at him, but gasped when she felt a rough hand go up her leg. She stumbled backward and reversed into a tree, she slide down to the cold ground, she heard Aidan let out a muffled cry as they slid down the tree, Arturwen started muttering things in Elfish to herself. The man scowled at her, "stupid she-elf…" he said kneeling down to her and sliding his hand up her skirt again. She tried to push him away but didn't dare let go of Aidan; she wouldn't want these men to get a hold of him in this condition, and because he was still young. She remained as still as she could as the man slid his rough hand down her thin shirt. All of a sudden an arrow came whistling through the wind, it hit the man directly in the neck, he was dead in an instant. Arturwen gasped when the man fell forward on her and she pushed him away, having a little trouble for the man was quite larger than she was. 

"Leave them alone!" a voice came from the trees, "or more of you will fall!" it said. The men backed up, but one brave fool stood up out of the crowd and yelled, "Who are you! Show your self like a true man, instead of cowering in the trees like a child, do have no pride?!" For a moment there was complete silence, then the voice spoke up again. "A man of your stupidity would know nothing of pride! You harass innocents for your pleasure, there is no pride or decency in that!" the voice ended and the man looked dumbstruck. "Now leave these woods, or you shall not see the sun rise again!" the voice called out in a more argent tone.

The men reluctantly left Arturwen and Aidan against the tree, confused, but grateful they were gone. Arturwen quickly grabbed Aidan and saw his eyes were tightly closed. Arturwen put her cheek to his mouth and made sure he was still alive. He was breathing. She sighed in relief, but it was short lived when a dark figure jumped down from the trees. Her eyes widened with fear. "Are you ok?" the figure asked, the voice did not sound rough or violent, but kind and friendly. Soon she saw him as the sun peeked through the trees, he had a fair face and beautiful long golden hair and pointed ears, an elf, but thing that caught Arturwen's attention the most was his eyes, they were large and a beautiful shade of blue, just like Aidan's, full of innocence and child-like. "Um…thank you" she muttered out, but her attention being drawn back to Aidan, he was going cold and he started to tremble. "Oh no…" she whispered to herself as she held his frail body in her arms. "Is he ok?" the elf asked. "No…he needs medical attention… that I can not give him…." she said sadly. "If you would like, I could get him the attention he needs" he said going over to her and Aidan. "Wait!" Arturwen screamed, being unsure of him "How can I trust you? I do not even know your name!". He paused looking down and the boy, and then meet her eyes. "You have nothing to worry, and you can call me Legolas" he said gently. "I will be going to a friend of mine, Strider, and will get him healed in Gondor, will you meet me at the Makina Inn in a few days?" he asked. Arturwen's face was full of untrustfullness (a/n: ….my word!) but she bowed her head and watched, as she gave her young brother to a complete stranger, Legolas carry the boy and ran off into the distance. "Be careful" she whispered as they disappeared into the trees. 

So? What you think? It will get more….interesting later on…Promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, eh? Finally! Sorry it took soooooooo long… next chapter will be up sooner promise. Thank you to everyone that reviewed^^ Hopefully I won't get lazy again and just forget completely about this story..lol. 

A Strong Heart Never Dies

Chapter 2:

In his heart Legolas didn't want to leave the girl alone, but he know the child would eventually die if he wasn't treated. Legolas thought about what the dagger's poison and what herbs he would need to heal eat somewhat, just enough for Aidan to live with poison until Aragorn can heal him fully. Legolas slowly came to a walk. A trip to Gondor from his position would about two days, but with Aidan like this it may take longer.

As he slowly walked through the woods he felt Aidan Shudder under him. Legolas looked down at the small elf in his arms, he was shaking and there was sweat drops on his pale face, cause some of his falling blonde hair to stick to his face. Soon Legolas was trembling more and more. 

'Is he cold?' Legolas thought to himself. But elves don't get cold….maybe it's the poison.?' Legolas asked himself. 

He then found a large opening near a small pond where they could spend the night. Although the sun was not completely set it would be getting dark soon so he thought it a good idea if they set up camp.

Legolas looked at the boy and thought he should get some herds and semi-heal his wounds so they don't get any worse. He walked over to a large tree and rested Aidan against it. Aidan trembled more when Legolas set him down for Legolas's body gave off heat and know it was gone. Legolas saw Aidan trembling more so he took off his clack and laid it on him. Legolas tucked in the edged of the cloak around Aidan's slim body. Aidan snuggled up to the warmth and smiled unconsciously. Legolas smiled soft at the boy, he reminded him of himself in a way. 

Legolas went into the woods and picked up some small twigs, he then went back and started a small fire that burned brightly next to Aidan. The elf's tremors came more frequent and he had lost most of the color in his face. Legolas left the boy, once more, and went to look for some herds to help Aidan. After he found the kind that he was searching for he headed back towards the large tree. 

As Legolas came into the clearing and went over to the small pond. He grabbed a small bowl and filled it half way with the fresh cold water. He added the herbs and mashed them together until they formed a white syrup type liquid. 

Legolas then lightly lifted Aidan's head and slowly poured the syrup into his mouth. Aidan coughed up some the medicine and slowly opened his eyes. 

"Wa? - who are you…?" he stuttered, his voice was scratchy and unbalanced. 

"Shh….you need to rest little one…" Legolas comforted him.

"Bu-" he was cut off by Legolas's finger going over his lip 

"Hush…sleep little one, we will talk later" Legolas told him. Aidan looked at him long and hard; as if his next move would be life or death, but he eventually gave up and slowly closed his eyes while resting in Legolas arms. 

He slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Leoglas didn't move as the boy slept in his arms, he smiled at Aidan and pulled his cloak around them both as, he to, fell in a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3!!!!!!WHOA!!!!Finally!! well I couldn't log on before so I'm planning on getting a bunch of chapters up this week^^ stay tuned!(I always wanted to say that.^^) I want to thank all people's that reviewed…..with our you….umm…..I wouldn't be so happy!! (makes you feel proud don't it?)

~~~~~~~~~~~

As Legolas slept peacefully three pairs of eyes watched the two elves closely, waiting to see if they were really asleep.

"Ai, We'll make a bundle o' those two don' ya think?" one man asked his partners.

"Yes, we'll sell them _after_ we have some fun" a different voice said, colder and darker sounding than the first. "And there won't be any mistakes e' Áre**?" the man asked the younger boy to his side, but he had…pointed ears?**

"I…don't wish to do this…. please…just let me stay here…" the boy said, his voice gentle and innocent.

"Damn it! Why did we buy you if your not going to help any?!" he yelled angrily.

Áre looked at him, trying to read his expression, and finding a very angry man. **"I..I apologize…my actions we're rude and uncalled for…" he lied, trying to humor the men, he had been sold to them two months ago so he learned what they liked and disliked.**

"Good boy, that's wha' I want ta hear!" the first man said patting his on the head like a small puppy. Áre** wanted to bash his face in right here and now, he didn't fear him, but he did fear Amarth (A/N: I know that mean's 'doom' in Elvish but he's a man…if anybody has an idea for his name let me know) **

Aidan tossed in his sleep, curling closer to Legolas. "Mmm…Hmmm…" he muffled into Legolas's shirt. Aidan suddenly shot up out of his sleep. "Wha-…oh yea…. him….where's Arturwen..?…Oh man" he said to himself trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly a wave or dizziness spread over his body. "Whoa…. that was weird…now what could that be from..?…oh yea…" he said remembering some of the things that had happened. 

"Look's lik' that wee' one it up." The man said.(A/N: he has no name! And I don't plan on giving him one….so work with me when I say 'man') ****

"You're right…he…this should be fun…" Amarth said coldly watching the boy like he was a large chunk of meat...and he hadn't eaten in days. Áre looked at him in fear 'Why was he always so cruel?' he asked himself, but his attention was drawn back to the boy. 'What did he do…he's just a kid….poor thing…Damn!!! Why do I have to do this!?!" he mentally screamed.

****

"We shouldn't have much use for one so young…..lets dispose of him…" Amarth said laughing darkly. He grabbed a bow from his back and knocked an arrow on it. "Now it's your end.." he said preparing to fire.

"Oh no…!.Please get out of the way…" Áre whispered, hoping the boy would hear, but knowing it was useless. "I have to end this..!" he said jumping out of the bush they were hiding in. 

"What the 'ell does he think he's doin'!" the man yelled.

"It is none of our concern now.." he said coldly not losing his aim. 

"GET DOWN KID!!!" Áre screamed trying to get the boys to move. Aidan looked at him in confusion (A/N: *"Look there's a funny looking man running toward me screaming… I wonder if I should move…?"* sorry couldn't resist…having fun with Aidan little kidness) 

"Damn!!" Áre cursed still running toward the boy. Aidan turned around a bit trying to see him better.

"Now..!" Amarth said firing his arrow. But the arrow never hit Aidan, something obstructed its path. Áre.

Aidan ran to Áre, as he fell to the ground gripping the arrow and quickly pulling it out, knowing it would only cause more trouble in. 

"Are you ok!?" Aidan cried helping Áre to a sitting position. 

"I-I'll be ok…." Áre said smiling weakly. Aidan looked him in the eyes, as if he was looking for something. 

"Are you sure?" Aidan asked persistently.

Áre smiled at him, not a fake smile like he had been so used to doing, but a real smile. "Yes…I'm fine..." he told him again. 

"Damn tha' brat!!" the man yelled, getting up.

"Stay….we'll get him back….but not know….I want to let this play out…." He sneered evilly.

~~~~~~~ 

Sorry for the super short-ness and quickness of this chapter, everything will clear up soon, promise!!(hehe)


	4. Chapter 4

****

I hate school……well chapter 4^^ Oh yeah, reviews help the thinking process don't ya know. 

~~~ ****

Aidan looked to Legolas, he had waken up but was in a somewhat daze. 

"What the were you thinking?!" Aidan screamed and Are. Are looked at the boy with confusion…

'Well that was unexpected…' Are thought to himself. "Oh...um…" he was shaken out of his thoughts, as Aidan shook his shoulder roughly. ****

"Well?" Aidan asked impatiently.

'What does he want me to say?! 'I saved your life…I don't know why I just did'.' Are thought bitterly. He got up the courage to speak. "Cause I didn't want you to die….I..I don't know" he said looking at Legolas, he smiled and waved. 

' That too was…strange….' He thought again starting to make a small sand print in the dirt. 

Aidan saw his shy behavior and moved closer to him. " But…why?" he asked, more calmly then before and with question in his voice. 

Are looked at Aidan and said, "Well…It was either watch my master kill you or get away from him…." He said digging his print deeper within the soft dirt. 

"Ohh…so those men….they're your 'masters'?" Aidan asked standing up and picking up the broken arrow, examining it. 

"Not by will….when I was about 14 my village was attacked by orcs… only me and my sister survived….so we traveled looking for work, we were eventually thought of as slaves and bought….I haven't seen my sister since…." He said solemnly still looking to the ground for comfort. 

"Hey….Aidan…we still need to get you to see Aragorn, that medicine will start to wear out in the little bit…" Legolas said putting his cloak back on. 

"Well….what's your name?" Aidan asked lending his a hand to get up.

"Are." he said getting up on his own not refusing Aidan's offer. Aidan looked at his hand with confusion. 

Are walked over to Legolas and glared and the taller elf. "You should watch him more carefully you know….he's young yet…" Are said, his eyes locked on Legolas's own. 

Legolas looked at Are with anger. "I know that….and I don't need to be told such by a child like yourself…" he said coldly. "Come on Aidan.." he called. Aidan ran to Legolas and hung on to him arm. 

"What about him, Legolas..?" Aidan asked innocently dropping from Legolas's arm.

"His life is to no concern of us, Aidan, don't meddle in the affairs of others…" he said coldly yanking Aidan away, leaving Are once again alone. 

~~~

MWHAHAHAHA…I think I'm going to make Legolas die….I don't know why but……never mind….reviews are good^^


End file.
